Veldunium
Veldunium is a Kingdom is the northern region of the Falleen Empire, it is ruled by House Mecoo as Dukes and House Darpar as the kings. History Veldunium: A Tale of Kin and Kings During the earth revolution a noble and rich house decided that it was time to act, that it was time to be free. The House Veld led by Michael Veld, raised their army and marched to war to assist the Darpars in their war against the rulers of the continent. Through much bloodshed and bravery the war was won and the Kingdom of Veldunium was born. After the war ended King Michael died in 14AER after being betrayed and his title was usurped by his second (and illegitimate) son David Veld, the pretender King took the name Veld for his own and declared himself his father’s successor and heir. Hearing the news of his father's death and the events following Charles Mecoo Veld (King Michel's first illegitimate son) called his men and rallied the other nobles of Veldunium to his side to fight the “False King”, thus starting the “1st Bastard's War”. Even though Charles was the true heir (being the older of the two bastard sons and being that only males could inherit the throne in those days) to the Kingdom he decided to drop that name Veld and take his middle name for the family thus founding House Mecoo. The only still living true-born child of Michel, Lisa, refused to take the throne and stayed with her husband, Crown Prince Wilhelm of Darpartryo. After 7 years of open conflict Charles Mecoo killed his half-brother and was crowned King of Veldunium, with his seat of power being the coastal city of Mecoo Port. Soon luck ran dry for the new King when his cousin, Baron David Veld of Poliqen, raised an army with the help of the southern Veld lords against the King roughly 10 years after House Mecoo had ascended the throne. For 15 years the rebels and the loyalists battled furiously for the throne of Veldunium; during that time King Charles Mecoo died in battle (it is unknown whether it was enemy or friendly fire that killed him) leaving his 17 year old son Robert Mecoo to take command of the now scattered loyalist Military forces and the shattered remains of the Kingdom. Subsequently the war ended with a rebel victory and the throne being placed back in the hands of House Veld and House Mecoo being forced to flee into the north of Veldunium. Following this Poliqen was declared the new capital and grew to become the largest city in Veldunium. To this day the war is known as the Vargendale War (Vargendale meaning Oathbreaker in Old Veld) or to most historians, the “2nd Bastards War”. However this loss of the throne did not stop House Mecoo from attempting to seize the throne. At the age of 62 as he lay on his deathbed, Robert Mecoo as one of his final acts in the mortal world, wrote a letter to King David. The letter reads: ''“From the days when we were growing up in our grandfather's keep, we both knew that a time would come where we would no longer share the bond of kinship but should I die before the ink and words are seen by your eyes let it be known that House Veld and you will always share the bond the love and kinship with House Mecoo.” '' Lord Robert Mecco did in fact die just days after his letter was sent. However his legacy would live on for more than being just a deposed king, for in one of his final acts he had ordered the letter to be laced with a discrete but potent poison. King David began to show signs of illness days before he fell into a coma from which he was not to awake. It was at this point that the new head of House Mecoo, Callum Mecoo, chose to call his banners and those of anyone wishing to help him, against the sleeping King and the now Prince Regent, Osmond Veld. The war raged on in a vicious stalemate for nearly 40 years and killed over 6 million people, a loss so big it is still felt today. However despite this neither House would give in and with the sleeping king now dead, both Osmond and Charles both declared themselves King and branded the other Pretender. Another 10 years of war ensued which finally forced both sides to agree to a truce and to open peace talks between Houses Veld and Mecoo. A year of talks and threats passed and eventually both sides came to an agreeable peace. The “Treaty of the White-Gold Tower” was signed exactly 150 years after the Kingdom's independence. Under the treaty the lands north of Poliqen would be ruled by House Mecco, who would have control over the laws of that land. House Veld would take control of the rest of Veldunium and the Head of that House would call themselves the “King of Veldunium” while House Mecoo would call the Head of House Mecoo the “King in Veldunium”. Under this system both sides of Veldunium remained united as one kingdom with two kings, with the King of Veldunium being the main political leader of the land. Thus ended the “3rd Bastard's War” The treaty held for hundreds of years, but as is often the case, all good things must come to an end. Almost three hundred years of since the signing and over 400 hundred since the first Veld's marched to help the Darpars fight for their freedom. King John, one of the last of House Veld's members, decided it was time to rekindle the relationship between the Darpars and the Velds, who now ruled what was soon to become the Falleen Empire. This move was supported by House Mecoo’s leader, Callum Mecoo IV, who was a Falleen citizen and the Fleet Admiral of the Falleen Navy. That was until the full extent of the Kings's plan was revealed. A year after his original plan of an alliance, the King announced his heir was to marry Emperor Vinther II Darpar of Falleentium. After his death and the ascension to the throne of Queen Katharina, Veldunium and Falleentium then entered a political union despite the objection of the people and House Mecoo. This lead to the nullification of the White-Gold Treaty and Mecoo lands being taken under Falleen control. However this was not the end for House Mecoo as much as it would be for House Veld, who’s children took the name Darpar rather than Veld. Callum Mecoo IV was made the Duke of all Veld lands and new lands that were given to Veldunium as spoils of war. Category:The World of HDFRF Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium